This invention relates to a solar heating apparatus and in particular to a system for heating an enclosed space within a structure such as a home.
With the advent of dwindling supplies of fossil fuels the search for alternate sources of energy has intensified. One obvious source of energy is the sun; but, the technology involved in converting solar energy to more useable forms such as electricity, etc., has hindered the development of this source. However, in one area, such as the heating of enclosed space as in a home or other structure, the use of solar energy is more practical.
Methods using solar panels covering large portions of the roof of conventionally styled homes have received wide publication. One such panel comprises a winding of copper tubing having a heat exchange fluid running therethrough. The panel may also include various type surfaces behind the copper tubing such as a reflective surface so that as the sun impinges on the panel that portion of the solar rays which does not directly impinge on the copper tubing will be reflected from the reflecting surface in the back to heat the tubing. The fluid such as water within the tubing then is brought to a high temperture and this hot water can be used in conventional radiators, etc., to produce heat in the enclosed space elsewhere.
The problem with an approach such as that above is that the copper tubing becomes expensive and the logistics of keeping the water flowing through the tubing on the roof or in other areas becomes complex. In addition, heat exchange equipment such as radiators are needed in order to release the heat absorbed by the fluid into the enclosed space.